dickipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dame Pesos
Dame Pesos is a YouTuber and internet personality who is a regular staple on The Dick Show and other affiliated platforms. He is a close collaborator with Ethan Ralph and contributes his unique style of banter to The Killstream. Little is known about Pesos outside of the facts that he resides in Chile and holds multiple vendettas against various fat autistic men including Sargon of Akkad, Mundane Matt, Chunk Ogre and Asterios Kokkinos. Pesos is notable for his rapid-fire manner of speech, thick Chilean accent, chaotic style of comedy, and his trademark childlike laugh. His Twitter PFP is a modified image of Chilean dictator Augusto Pinochet sporting a child's alligator mask. I Eat Poop and I'm a Homosexual Dame Pesos (Spanish for "give me money") made his Dick Show debut on episode 110 where he played a video of himself delivering a "news report" about YouTuber Sargon of Akkad's political debut. He went on to explain that he used to bully people in high school but as an adult has "an empty space in my heart," which he fills by bullying strangers on the internet. Dick and Sean expressed solidarity to his escapades, simply adding, "we need bullies." The Soyless Matt Show Pesos' biggest bullying target is none other than obese gamer and DSP-look-alike Mundane Matt. Pesos began with a lengthy video essay which Matt swiftly copyright flagged and later struck down. In response, Pesos launched a video series called The Soyless Matt Show where he recounts social media news and debunks Mundane Matt's videos in a colorful, informative style that Encyclopedia Dramatica couldn't shake a stick at. Matt threw a fit and tried to start a nipple-rubbing fight with Pesos but quickly grew tired after submitting a TOS report against Pesos' channel. In response, Pesos launched the tastefully named www.mundanemattisafatfaggot.com which hosts an archive of The Soyless Matt Show. Honest Mistakes Dame Pesos' appearances on The Dick Show pretty much always derail from the start. Pesos uses a soundboard to assault Dick with sound clips and drops, perhaps most notably an isolated clip of Dick saying "I eat poop and I'm a homosexual," which was read during Dick's annual GFY Patreon stream. On episodes 160 and 178 Dame Pesos brought in a "surprise guest" which turned out to be edited audio of Asterios Kokkinos telling racist jokes. Pesos will often play particularly off-color clips multiple times to aggravate Dick and Sean, afterwards he will often say, "Oh no, I made an honest mistake." The Nightmare Before Fatsmas Twas the Nightmare before Fatsmas, which was around September, when Myroom Records announced on The Dick Show that he would be publishing a Christmas album based on fat autistic lolcow Mundane Matt. Naturally Dame Pesos was invited to contribute work. On December 10th, two days before the album's release, it was announced that Myroom scrubbed Pesos' submission in fear of being sued. Dame Pesos took to Twitter and YouTube (releasing a hit piece the night of the 13th) to bash Myroom, Erik Wong (who replaced him on the album) and Dick Masterson for false advertising. He posted messages from the Dick Show patron Discord server showing that Myroom had planned to nix Pesos in October, though in all media about the album and his appearances on The Dick Show mentioned Pesos' appearance. Dick apologized once he found that the description of episode 184 listed Pesos as one of the contributing artists. Myroom Records has not responded to the controversy, though he did discount the album on December 19th.